The present invention relates to a remote-controllable camera dolly and a system for television, film or video recording including the remote-controllable camera dolly.
During the production of telecasts, films, video recordings or live broadcasts, it is often desirable to maneuver one or even several cameras between different recording positions. The camera movements required for this purpose can include a change in the height of the respective camera, a lateral and longitudinal movement between the camera and a recorded object, as well as an alteration of the camera orientation relative to the recorded object. In addition, it is often desirable for the moving camera to also be able to make recordings of an action or a scene. Such a camera movement can involve the use of mobile camera dollies with a corresponding camera holder, which ensures a stable enough platform for the camera both when at rest and moving, making it possible to avoid any blurred images in the recording.
The currently used mobile camera dollies or systems are very large, and thus can hardly be used on a stage. The size and height can also pose a problem in front of the stage, since they partially restrict valuable audience space and a clear view, which organizers and audiences of concerts and shows find undesirable. In addition, these systems are often very expensive.
In view of the aforesaid, the present invention proposes a remote-controllable camera dolly according to claim 1, a remote-controllable system for television recordings, film recordings or video recordings according to claim 12, and a studio- or stage-system according to claim 20.